1.18.2
This is a list of changes between game version 1.18.0 and the version 1.18.2. =Changes= Item name * Stiff Pahoa Potion -> Pahoa Raid Potion * Stiff Ball Potion -> Raid Boole Potion * Burnt Wand -> Red-Hot Wand * Cheque for 100000 kamas -> Cheque of 100,000 kamas * Fishmonger's Cleaver -> Fishmonger Cleaver * Certificate of Putting in Bow Kennels : Earth Bwak -> Bow Kennel Certificate for: Earth Bwak * Certificate of Putting in Bow Kennels : Fire Bwak -> Bow Kennel Certificate for: Fire Bwak * Certificate of Putting in Bow Kennels : Water Bwak -> Bow Kennel Certificate for: Water Bwak * Certificate of Putting in Bow Kennels : Wabbit -> Bow Kennel Certificate for: Wabbit * Eniripsa's Powder -> Eniripsa Powder * Royal Tofu crown -> Broken Royal Tofu Crown * Crimson Fabric -> Purple Fabric * Red Scara Shell -> Red Scaraleaf Shell * Chafer skull -> Chafer Skull * Fishing Rod for Kradeath -> Fishing Rod for Kralove * Treecape -> Treecapa * Kwakring -> Fire Kwakring * Bouze le Clerc's ring -> Bouze Lite Yeah's ring * Gobbal brain -> Gobball Brain * Gobby's Eye -> Gobbly's Eye * Ice Bwak (cape) -> Ice Kwape * Ice Bwak (belt) -> Ice Kwakelt * The Trunknydum -> Trunknydum * Special Spell "Felintion" -> Special Spell 'Felintion' * Black Feather of tofu -> Black Feather of Tofu * Bearman Wand -> Bearman Staff * Little birdy feather (blue) -> Blue Piwi Feather * Little birdy feather (green) -> Green Piwi Feather * Little birdy feather (pink) -> Pink Piwi Feather * Little birdy feather (purple) -> Purple Piwi Feather * Little birdy feather (red) -> Red Piwi Feather * Little birdy feather (yellow) -> Yellow Piwi Feather * Surprise Bwork bag -> Surprise Bwork Pack * Mushmusheadgear -> Musheadgear * Ice Kwakoboots -> Ice Kwakaboots Item (other changes) (Too long to list - will be directly implemented) NPCs * Innkeeper Woodenglass (Menu option added) * Oshimo (Menu option added) * Seriane Follower (Name made variable) Monster name * Throwed Tofu > Thrown Tofu Monster stat * Dark Vlad (resist changed) * Koolich (levels changed, other stats unchanged) Subarea * Crackler Moutain -> The Crackler Mountain =New= Items * Clint of the Novice * Batofu Feather * First Blood Staff? * (restored) Ivory Dofus * Walk * Walk Ghost * Bow Kennel Certificate for: Walk * Walk Transformation * First Blood Staff NPCs * Bworkcelhain * Gobirswaper * Krazybwork * Liliofze Valet * Litol Goblait * Mount Ghard * Pandawhoa * Plastic Goblait * Raxitik Monster category * Otomai Island monsters Monsters * Boowolf Bigfang * Bworkcelhain * Bworkid * Bworkupine * Gobatchev * Gobriel * Krazybwork * Litol Goblait * Mussmussel * Pandawa Cub Ghost * Pandawushu Disciple * Sram Assassin * Wa Wabbit * Walk Ghost Quests (Implemented in 1.18.3) * A wand for Bworkdirector (-6,8) * Bworkid the paxifik (-5,6, lv. 10+) * Goblins of the Workshop (-3,8, lv. 21+) * Gobriel's angel (-4,2) * Gobritor thrills for Pinkgob (-4,2, lv. 21+) * Lack of mussel (5,-10) * Lack of skins (-4,6, lv. 31+) * Pinta Gone want to fill himself with Bwork beer (2,-1) * That be frugal, one time (3,-5, lv. 80+) [[Category:Change log]